


illuminate

by Cimmerican



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimmerican/pseuds/Cimmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Superman: Birthright</p>
    </blockquote>





	illuminate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Superman: Birthright

 

莱克斯卢瑟每早四点起床。 

莱克斯不知道这个传闻从何而来。不论身为跨国集团CEO还是世界顶尖的科学家，他不必四点起床。 

普通人情愿去相信成功人士只是比他们更勤劳。一种永久的安慰和借口，如果你能做到，你也会像他们一样成功。然后幻想着成功，再衡量需要付出的努力就搁置在一边。虚度年华，再回想起来也可只叹息自己仅是没有付出而已。永远不会认识到少数人早已凭借各种优势攀上了顶峰。 

有的人，自诞生起就翱翔天际。有的人，即便登峰造极也只能受困于重力，眼看着云端之人挥霍天赋权利。 

 

不过，莱克斯偶尔会彻夜不眠，等待死敌夜巡完毕后，迎接一场较量。 

此时，“莱克斯卢瑟睡觉的时候也不停止思考”可能会更比“四点起床”稍微正确一点。他处于休眠中的意识彷佛探查到了死敌的冷漠瞪视，挣扎着醒来。黑暗中隐约透出两点红光，当他夜晚与超人独处他总是会有这样的错觉，大都会的闪亮夜景远远不及超人危险的红热视线夺目。一时以为是梦，一时以为他还在顶层办公室里一遍又一遍地查看超人的影像。 

彻底清醒后他默默起身套上连体囚服。超人没再看他，竟然对地上散落的图纸公式和堆砌的大都会电子机械模型产生了兴趣，似乎那双能随时随地窥探隐私的眼睛会被莱克斯的裸体冒犯一样。 

凌晨并非规定允许的探监时间，莱克斯转移过来没过几天，或许规章还未正式施行，或许超人总是流离于规章之外。莱克斯知道超人最终帮助史崔克监狱完成暴动后的墙体修复工作，在大都会上空盘旋几圈就来到这里，将暴乱的罪魁祸首批判一番。 

“至少在专门的独人监狱，你能投身科学，做点好事。”老大哥般冷漠地说教。似乎他们双方都明白干巴巴的空话无济于事。超人不会成为莱克斯向公众宣传那样的人，莱克斯不会把自己贬低到良善软弱任人宰割。 

转移监狱前莱克斯作出的政府的交易，对政府来说，好事一桩。莱克斯既不能太满足他们，以致脖子上的锁链收紧，又要拿出像样的玩具，换取自由。对地球另一端已饱经战火的人们，他们会被莱克斯看来不入流的武器剥离生命中的一切。莱克斯不会良心不安。身在顶峰，俯瞰山脚，人们变成了一个个点。虽然必须认识到所有点集合的起来，力量将无穷，但很难去在意每一个点。或者当已经习惯了站在山脚，无意转动脚跟蹭落的石子都会殃及山下的蚂蚁。无意并非恶意，有时同样是罪行。它们是行动的附加伤害，或者仅仅是无谓的浪费。 

莱克斯痛恨政治机器的低能，效率的浪费，人类进步的阻碍。超人一次又一次提醒他这个事实。 

“我喜欢联邦超级监狱的研究氛围，过去他们在这里解剖像你一样的外星怪胎。省去客套话吧，超人。” 

“十五名犯人死在暴乱里，更多人受伤。就因为你想越狱……” 

如果他想逃走，什么地方都关不住他。一进监狱他就尽快用藏经球声波挖好地道，以备万全。暴乱开始后，这为他提供了宁静的庇护。超人竟然不明白只有政府的默许和律师的争取才能令他自由。长远来说，莱克斯卢瑟永远都戴着公众身份的镣铐，即便他可以换上任何他想成为的身份，他也终究是莱克斯卢瑟，他的完美伪装，他自己。 

“……还是报复？”超人视线移到莱克斯头部一侧。发现了伤痕，接着视线向下，注意到了莱克斯断了的肋骨。超人皱起眉头，冷漠面具滑落。莱克斯没有费心去指出，透视身体内部构造与窥探裸体同样是侵犯隐私。 

就像莱克斯没有指出，他们指责莱克斯犯下的罪责，大多不是他亲自动手，甚至无从言说。在史崔克监狱岛，有的人畏惧他，有的人崇拜他，有的人痛恨他。有的人想通过挑战他来确立监狱威信，有的人坐在监视器前打赌，等他为他们上演一场好戏来打发无趣人生。 

每一次莱克斯想出方法脱困，他的工具会被没收，每一次莱克斯越界几近杀死袭击他的犯人，他会被剥夺最后一点权利，困在禁闭室里。黑暗并不能困住他的思维光芒，但是他决定到此为止。只需受一点皮肉之苦，他的拥护者们便发狂一样展开报复，最后点燃了整个监狱的愤怒。 

没有人能够忽视他。 

“你真的以为那些渣滓值得你去救？据我所知，你只来得及救出狱警和其他工作人员。选择不是很难作出，是吗？” 

他知道这不是真相，他只是喜欢激怒超人。 

超人关心那些点，甚至每一个点，无尽播撒那过剩的同情心。也许这也是他的天赋，能从细微中发现闪光。 

但是超人看到他了吗？超人为什么不看看他？ 

“这就是你为自己开脱的借口？”超人嘴角抿成一道线，然后他彷佛想要与莱克斯保持更多距离，向后退去，狭小的狱室兼工作室没有给他这个机会，于是他便飘离地面，正处于莱克斯的大都会模型之上。 

第一次见面超人就将莱克斯归为世界上最不可救药的人，满目皆是冷漠与蔑视。 

莱克斯想将模型踢离超人笼罩之下，不料…… 

突然间，超人俯冲向前捂住了他的嘴，将他推向另个角落，然后以会拧断普通人脖颈的速度回过头去，集中注意用热射线熔断线路防止模型故障进一步造成严重危害。 

袖珍大都会爆裂对超人来说甚至都不能称作挠痒，令莱克斯惊讶不已的是，超人如此保护他的凡人死敌。 

“即便是你，泄愤的代价也太高了。” 

他以为他才是唯一能够激怒超人的人，然而超人却是总是触到他的盲点，令他陷入失智深渊。超人本可以采取很多种措施，偏偏选择了如此亲昵而困窘的方式。整个身体护住了他，彷佛人形盾墙。紧紧圈在怀里，但轻柔到不碰疼莱克斯的伤处。 

莱克斯从没这样近距离看过超人，由于身高差异和超人不愿屈尊与他脚踏同一地面的倾向，莱克斯只能仰视超人，现在，他直视超人的眼睛。不同于以往的冷漠防备，彷佛多看莱克斯一眼都是折磨。超人眼中实实在在的关切，令他心中震颤。 

他曾为超人的拍的相片完全没捕捉到本尊真正的瞳色，那种蓝色，地球任何天然色彩都难以匹敌。 

他瞪大眼睛，不由地微张嘴巴，蹭过了钢铸般的手掌，超人彷佛这才回过神来，放下了一只手，但是另一只手仍然环住他的腰部。 

警卫人员循声而入，超人放开他，去说明情况。 

超人离开后，莱克斯才瘫坐下来，从地上捡起被气流掀飞的枕头压着的相片。他回想起相片中少年眼中的含有光彩，也同样没有留在相片上。 

 

一天后，莱克斯用越狱企图做掩护潜入监狱长的办公室，在警卫撞门而入前，黑进克拉克肯特的私人电脑，发现加密邮箱，解密查看，压抑感受，然后抹去所有痕迹。 

**在心底某处，我猜我一直希望我们总有一天会再次成为朋友，但是他变了那么多……他变成那副样子……**

**你现在变成这样了？** 与超人第一次见面时，这样说道。

他不是克拉克想得那样。过去不是，现在更不是。 

最后一块碎片归位，却是再次坍塌的初始。   


End file.
